The Best You've Almost Had
by BrittanaWatson
Summary: Tori gets a second audition for a movie but the casting directors want more from her. She goes last resort and asks for Jade's help. One-Shot based of John Legend's "Tonight (Best You've Ever Had)." M rating, just in case.


**A/N: Hey, Jori peoples! So I'm kind of fond of writing one-shots now and I was listening to John Legend's "Best You've Ever Had" and this idea just popped into my head. So give it a read and let me know what you think. **

**-B  
Twitter: BrittanaWatson**

* * *

"Hey!" Tori chirps with excitement as she sits at the group's usual table in the Asphalt café.

"Hey, Tori." Everyone says in union, all except Jade who groans in annoyance because of Tori's presence.

"Nice to see you too, Jade." Tori says pointedly.

Jade gives her a fake smile before looking back at her pearphone. Tori shakes her head at the girl's behavior and begins to unwrap her sandwich before taking a bite and humming happily.

Andre and Beck exchange amused looks before the handsome boy folds his arms on the table and leans towards Tori from beside Cat, "What's got you so happy?" he asks.

"Nothing-"

"Is there a new Pearpad coming out?" Robbie cuts her off with wide eyes and a hopeful smile. Everyone around the table groans and he frowns, sitting back with Rex.

"No…" Tori draws out, eyeing him questioningly before straightening her back and smiling excitedly, "I auditioned for this movie on Friday and I should be getting a call today if I get a second audition!"

"That's amazing!"

"Yay, Tori!"

"Whatever."

Tori looked from her congratulating friends to Jade, chewing a fry and tapping at her phone.

"Why must you hurt me?" Tori frowns and Jade lifts a brow, glancing around the table before cracking a smirk.

"_That_ hurt you?" Jade snickers, "Wow, Vega, didn't know you were that easy."

Tori looks down and shakes her head, trying to hide the blush that forms on her cheeks, before raising her head and brushing her hair behind her ear, "I'm not easy."

"Right." Jade snorts in amusement, grabbing her bag from the ground beside her as she gets up and leaves the table.

"I'm not! Am I easy?" Tori asks her friends and everyone looks at each other before grabbing their things and hurrying away from the table. "I'm not easy!" Tori exclaims, throwing her hands up with a frown.

"You're easy." Trina comments as she walks past her sister and Tori groans, dropping her head onto her arms on the table.

* * *

"Tori and Beck," Sikowitz calls up, stepping down from the stage to take a chair in the back, "To the front!" he adds, waving his hands towards the stage in the front of the class.

Tori quickly looks up from staring at her darkened phone screen, and looks between Beck and Sikowitz.

"Uh, can someone else go up, I'm kind of waiting for-"

"To the stage!" Sikowitz interrupts her while turning on her.

"Okay!" she shrieks and jumps up, scurrying to the front of the class. She looks at Beck with a pout and he pats her head lightly making her cross her arms like a child.

"Now, Tori,"

"Yeah," she asks with a sigh.

"You're a girl scout trying to sell Beck cookies, and Beck, you're an old man who hates children; go!" Sikowitz snaps and sits down by the door, watching with a smile.

"Uh…" Tori begins, looking around before shrugging and turning to Beck, "Excuse me, mister."

"I hate children." Beck grouches, pushing Tori back by her forehead.

"Hey!"

"Stay in character!"

"But he-"

"Ah."

"But-"

"I said ah!"

"Alright!" Tori shouts, crossing her arms in frustration as she glares at Beck. "I'm selling cookies for-"

"Cookies?" Beck interrupts and Tori cracks a smile, nodding and uncrossing her arms.

"Yes, cookies. I'm selling them for a fundraiser if you'd like-"

"I hate cookies." Beck groans, putting his hand on his back.

"Wha- Sikowitz!" Tori stops the scene and turns to their teacher, "He can't hate cookies!"

"He can and he does." Jade states and Tori glares harmlessly at her before turning back to face Beck with a scowl on his face.

"Do you hate all types of cookies?"

"Well no…"

"Great!" Tori grins widely, holding her arms out as if displaying a wagon full of cookies, "What kinds do you like?"

"What do you have?" Beck asks trying to hold back a grin as Tori's falters.

"Uh…Chocolate chip?"

"Hate it."

"Short bread?"

"Hate it."

"…Oatmeal raisin?"

"Hate. It." Beck shrugs and Tori clenches her jaw before snapping her head around when her phone goes off.

"Gotta take this!" Tori jumps off the stage and grabs her phone, bringing it to her ear as she pulls her hair from her mouth. "Hello?" She greets with wide nervous eyes. "Yes, this is she." She smiles and Beck steps down from the stage, his hands in his pockets as him and everyone else listens to Tori's end of the conversation. "Uh huh…seriously?!" she asks with a growing smile, turning to face her friends, "You do?"

Jade rolls her eyes at Tori's beaming smile and crosses her arms, arching a brow at the girl. A smile of her own forms when Tori's slowly falters into a confused frown.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tori asks in confusion, looking towards Andre, his brows lifted in concern. "Y-yeah, sure. I can do that." Tori nods quickly, wiping her free hand on the side of her thigh, "Thank you; I'll see you Friday."

"What happened?" Cat asks hesitantly while Tori puts her phone away.

She looks around before shrugging with a faint smile, "Well I got the second audition." She lifts her hands before letting them slap back against her hips.

"That's fantastic, Tori!"

"Yeah, Vega, fantastic." Jade comments dryly, staring at her nails. Tori frowns at her before she's being pulled into a hug and smiles thankfully at Cat.

"Group hug!" Cat giggles and Andre, Robbie, and Beck join the hug, making Tori laugh. "C'mon Jadey!"

"Don't call me that." Jade snaps and Tori gives her a half smile before snaking an arm out and holding her hand out to Jade.

"C'mon…unless you'd rather a single hug?" Tori asks playfully, pulling from the group hug to walk over to Jade. The thespian looks up with an unimpressed expression and Tori falters before opening her arms and wiggling her fingers with a grin, "Give Tori a squeeze."

"No!" Jade shouts and Tori pulls her arms to her chest with a quick nod before the bell rings overhead. Jade grabs her bag and gives Tori a smirk before leaving the class, the others following.

Tori watches everyone leave, including Sikowitz who climbs out the window, and slowly grabs her bag, recalling her conversation with the casting director.

_"You're not quite right for the part. There is an intimate scene with our lead, no nudity, but the others are worried you're too innocent to act through that scene. If you can bring it and show them that you can get through it without any trouble, there's no doubt you'll be our girl."_

Tori chews lightly at her bottom lip and looks towards the classroom door before leaving.

* * *

Tori slams Trina's car door gently and sends an easy smile her way whereas Trina just locks the car with her clicker before strutting away to find her friends; leaving Tori alone again. The younger Vega sighs and runs her hand through her hair as she tightens her hold on the strap of her backpack, heading towards the school.

Yesterday after she got home from school she thought about what the casting director had said to her over the phone.

Of course she knew that there was an intimate scene she would have to do, making sure there wasn't any nudity because she was not down with that, and thought it would be a challenge. She thought her audition went well and that she portrayed the character well, but apparently not as well as she should have.

Now she had to somehow show the casting directors that she's not too innocent and will be able to act accordingly without trouble.

So she thought of ways to do as much. One, study…_films_, and the way the _stars _are during intimate scenes, or two, the least embarrassing option, seek the help of her friends.

_Ugh_, Tori thought, _Jade is going to have a field day with this_.

Tori closes her locker and looks to the side, smiling faintly when Andre, Beck, and Jade walk over; the latter seeming not as pleased to see Tori. The half Latina frowns at the thought and shifts, sending Jade a smile when the group gets closer.

"Hey, guys ." She greets and the boys return the favor as Jade stares blankly at her. She arches a brow when Tori keeps her gaze and smirks when she averts her eyes to the floor.

"Sup, Tori." Andre grins, "So what's the deal with your audition?"

"Yeah, you seemed off after you got that call."

Tori shrugs and shifts on her feet, "I just have to work on a few things before the second audition. It should be fine." She says and Jade quirks a brow.

"So you sucked." Jade says and Andre and Beck both sigh at her. "What? Not my fault Vega doesn't have talent." She grins, crossing her arms slowly while Tori gapes at her, hurt and in disbelief. Jade walks off to class and Beck follows after a bit while Andre puts his arm around Tori's shoulders and squeezes her reassuringly.

"Don't listen to her, Tori. You got a ton of talent in that tiny body of yours." He teases with his friendly smile and walks her to Sikowitz's class.

* * *

"Alright, children, take your seats." Sikowitz says, waving Cat and Andre off the stage. "Now, let's go on with…"

Tori tunes out the man as she follows Andre with her eyes to his chair. She had been thinking about which friend to talk to about her dilemma, not wanting the entire group to know if it's not necessary, but things kept getting in her way of actually choosing one.

The first one to cross her mind was Beck, because he's the male actor of her group of friends. He could give her proper techniques and advice while the others would more likely not. But the fact that Beck had feelings for her once upon a time after Jade and Becks second break up was keeping her from settling on him.

Then there was Andre. Her best friend whom would offer his help without thought. Although he was more for the music, Andre always managed to help Tori with problems she had; even in acting. The thing with him was there relationship as it was. He was her best friend, and first friend she made from Hollywood Arts. She considered him her brother of sorts, so reading and practicing an intimate scene with him was written out immediately.

Tori had even considered asking Robbie for help before the boy had gotten into another argument with his puppet. She scratched his name off the list the second Rex opened his mouth.

Tori frowns as she realizes she doesn't have any other guy friends that she could ask, because she most definitely would not be going to Sinjin of all people, and glances at Cat playing with the ends of her red hair.

Cat looks at Tori with a childlike innocence and Tori shivers at the mere thought of Cat being the one to help her. That would just be plain wrong.

Tori tenses when she feels eyes on her and hesitates to look towards Jade, sitting next to Beck. The two have stayed close friends after their third break up, and Jade's been more pleasant, surprisingly; although not by much towards Tori. Tori feels her cheeks warm and Jade's lips twitch upwards into a knowing smirk before she looks back at Sikowitz.

Sometimes Tori just wanted to run through a window.

Before Jade and Beck broke up for good, Tori had began to realize her more than platonic feelings for Jade. She tried to ignore them and hide then deep in a locked chest within her but when Jade started being more approachable after the break up, those feelings broke free and Tori was helpless.

She would catch herself staring longingly after the Goth girl, or volunteer to help her with whatever she needed as soon as she asked; more so demanded. Luckily, because she'd always been trying to become Jade's friend, no one suspected otherwise. Besides Andre. Of course, when he came to Tori and asked her about Jade, she couldn't lie to him. She trusted him fully and let him in on her secret.

And that secret is this exact reason why she didn't want to even think about asking Jade to help her with getting ready for her second audition.

But the more she thought about it, the more clear it became that Jade was the only one who could truly help her.

She was a writer and director herself, a fine one at that, and could probably help Tori the most with understanding what the casting directors wanted exactly. Plus, there was the whole Jade-being-a-sexual-goddess thing; so there was no doubt in Tori's mind that she'd learn something.

Tori looks back at Jade, cautiously, and Jade catches her stare, arching a brow at her.

_Damn it,_ Tori thinks as she swallows, _This is going to be awkward_.

* * *

Tori closes her locker at the end of the day and looks up when the last bell rings before checking Jade's locker. She wasn't there still and usually she was the first to get out of the school. Tori pouts and leans back against her locker, smiling faintly at Andre who wants over after leaving his locker.

"Mind if I kick it at your place? I was thinking of renting a movie and I'd rather watch it without Grandma screaming every five minutes." He says, rubbing his hands together with a grin.

"Uh…" Tori begins, glancing back towards Jade's locker just in time to see said girl stop in front of it. "I was actually going to ask Jade to help me prep for my audition."

Andre pulls his head back like he was dodging a slap and Tori steps forwards shaking her head.

"I'd ask you to help but it's kind of…it's just better if Jade helps me."

"Why Jade?" he asks, pulling at his backpack straps, "Why not Beck. He's the actor."

"Yeah, but Jade's a director and the casting directors want me to-"Tori stops with wide eyes and Andre leans in with an arched brow and a grin.

"The casting directors want what?"

"I gotta go." Tori says quickly before hurrying away.

"Uh uh, Tor." Andre calls, grabbing the girls arm before she can escape. Tori squeaks and Jade looks over, narrowing her eyes in question as Andre drags Tori back to her locker. "Tell me what's up." He puts his hands on Tori's shoulders and the Vega groans, casting one last look at Jade before throwing her hands out towards Jade leaving the school.

"Andre!" Tori whines, turning around slowly with a frown, "Now I have to wait until tomorrow!"

"Well now you have time to tell me what you need Jade's help with." Andre smiles slyly. Tori huffs and puts her hands on her hips. "So, pizza and a movie?" he suggest with a wiggle of his brows.

* * *

"Tori!"

Tori spins around with wide eyes and closes her locker fast before running up the front foyer stairs, Andre taking them two at a time to catch up with her.

_"Alright, chica," Andre sighs as he plops down on one of the couches in the Vega living room, "Explain your situation to me."_

_Tori sighs deeply and sits on the edge of the couch beside him, drumming her fingers against her jean clad knees, "If I get the part, I'd have to do an intimate scene with the lead. Just in my underwear, not completely nude, and there is only kissing, not like groping or anything." _

_"Damn." Andre says shaking his head slowly._

_"So…" Tori draws out, shifting, "I thought I'd get one of you guys to help-"_

_"Whoa, hold up-" Andre begins._

_"Before you say anything," Tori says quickly, holding her hands up, "I considered everyone, even Cat, before I even thought of asking Jade. But Jade just makes the most sense."_

_"Tori, I think your feelings are clouding over your judgement."_

_"Nothing's clouding over my judgement, it's the best option." Tori shakes her head, pushing up from the couch. _

_"Tori-"_

_"It's settled, Andre."_

_"I don't think-"_

_"Sorry, I can't seem to hear you." Tori cuts him off, waving her hands around her ears. Andre gives her a pointed look and opens his mouth, "Lalalala!" she sings, running up to her room._

"Aha!" Andre shouts, catching Tori around the waist as she runs a corner.

Tori screams in surprise and struggles to get out of Andre's hold, dropping to her butt before crawling between his legs and jumping up. Andre groans in frustration and chases after her around the school.

* * *

Tori looks over her shoulder while pulling her backpack strap closer to her body and when she doesn't see Andre behind her she faces forwards with a victorious smile.

Just in time to run into the cause of their cat and mouse game.

"Vega!" Jade growls, looking up at Tori from the ground where she landed on her bottom. Tori brushes her hair from her face quickly before shifting as Jade gets up, glaring at Tori.

"Sorry, Jade."

"You'll be sorry once I-"

"Tori, don't do-" Andre starts, turning the corner and skids to a stop when he spots Jade. He looks between the two, Jade's eyes narrowed into a glare and Tori holding her arms around herself, and shifts on his feet. "You know what," he starts with a nervous smile, "I gotta get to class." He holds his hands out to the sides before pointing his thumbs over his shoulders and backing up around the corner.

Tori pulls her gaze from where Andre used to be standing and looks at Jade whom is staring at her expectantly with her arms crossed making her look intimidating as ever.

"So..." Tori chuckles lightly.

"I'm leaving." Jade states blankly and walks past the younger Vega.

"Wait! Jade!" Tori exclaims and grabs the girls arm, squeaking and yanking her hand back when Jade spin around with a fierce burn in her eyes. "Sorry." She says quickly, taking a few steps back as Jade slowly advances on her a couple of her own. "I was actually hoping I could ask you something." Tori stutters nervously, glancing at the paler girl through her lashes.

"No." Jade says and Tori frowns, grabbing her wrist before Jade tries to leave again.

"Please? It'll just take a second." Tori pleads, trying but failing at ignoring the butterflies fluttering around in her belly because of their skin to skin contact. When Jade opens her mouth to reject her once again, Tori pushes her bottom lip out in a pout and watches with twinkling eyes as Jade's hard exterior cracks, if only the slightest bit.

"Fine." Jade snaps quietly, pulling her arm from Tori's grip, "Now ask."

"Not here." Tori says with a shake of her head, looking around for a more private space.

"Vega…" Jade growls and Tori turns her head to her with a slight smile. Tori looks at Jade's hand and then back at her before Jade huffs dramatically and lifts her hand. Tori's smile brightens and she gently grabs Jade's wrist before leading her down towards the infamous janitors closet.

* * *

"Spit it out, Vega, I have class." Jade says while walking further into the closet, Tori closing the door behind them. Jade lifts a brow when she hears the lock click into place and looks over her shoulder as she turns slowly. "So, Vega finally grew some lady balls." Jade teases in a mocking manner, "What? Are you going to get back at me for-"

"Can you just be quiet for a second?" Tori interrupts in slight annoyance, rubbing her forehead before dragging her hand through her hair. God, sure Tori was crushing, hard, on Jade but the girl could still get on her nerves.

"Well if you would just spit out whatever it is that is so important." Jade growls, stepping closer to Tori.

Instinctively, Tori backs up and looks at the ground while fidgeting with her hands, "I…you know I have that audition-"

"If you brought me here to try and get my congrats-"

"No," Tori shakes her head, lifting her gaze to Jade's blue-green orbs, "I-I uh, one of the casting directors told me that some of the others don't think I'm exactly right for the part."

"Shocking."

"Jade!" Tori whines softly, frowning at the other girl. Jade rolls her eyes and starts to slowly pace the closet, motioning for Tori to continue. "They don't think I'm right for it because they think I'm too innocent and won't be able to get through a certain scene."

Jade looks at the ground while turning around to pace the other way, "What, is it some gory scene or something?" she asks with a smirk, and misses the way Tori shifts and swallows nervously.

"It's more or less an intimate scene." She mumbles and catches Jade's attention.

Her brows lift in surprise and her smirk grows slowly, "Whoa…am I hearing correctly or is Tori Vega auditioning for a porno?" she chuckles darkly.

Tori's eyes widen in mortification and she shakes her head furiously, "No!" she shouts, crossing her arms defensively over her chest, "It's not that! It's an actual movie, it's just my character and the lead have a scene together. It's just kissing. And I'll be in my underwear. We're not naked or anything." She shifts uncomfortably and takes a shaky breath, "Anyway, my second audition is on Friday and I was hoping you might…" she glances up, watching Jade continue her slow pacing, "help me?" she finishes.

Jade freezes mid step once she hears the words slip out of Tori's mouth, and gives the girl an incredulous yet questioning look, "Rewind that?" Jade says and Tori swallows, shrinking as Jade moves closer to her.

"I was hoping you'd help-"

"You want my help with an intimate scene." Jade states, standing right in front of the half Latina as she shifts.

"I couldn't ask Andre because he's my best friend and it'd be weird, and Beck…" Tori trails off, looking at the ground as she stumbles over her words, "It's just…I…well you," she shakes her head and rubs her arm subconsciously, "You're not only an actor but you're a director too and you'd know what the casting directors are looking for specifically." Tori explains, glancing up at Jade like a scare puppy, "You're the best person to help me."

"Point taken." Jade says, nodding once in agreement. "Yet why do you think I'd actually help you?"

Tori struggles for an answer before sighing in defeat and shrugging helplessly, "We're kind of friends, aren't we?"

"Not really no." Jade answers easily, stepping back from the trembling girl. "But I will help." Tori almost gets whiplash by how quickly she lifts her head in disbelief and Jade rolls her eyes. "Not because I like you, were not friends, but because if I do this and you actually get the part, then it will just prove how amazing I am at working miracles." She smiles at herself as Tori stands in front of her with a smile of her own. "Now move." She barks and pushes her way out of the closet.

* * *

Tori sat on the edge of the couch in the living room at 8pm, waiting for Jade.

The girl had received a text from Jade telling her what time she'd be over; that was at 6. She was two hours late and Tori was this close to saying "Screw it" and going up to bed. If Jade did even show up she'd walk in anyway.

David and Holly were out of the house, having left for a nice dinner before a later movie, and Trina had a "date". Though it must've been going well since the sister hadn't come home yet breaking things and screaming at Tori.

Tori chews lightly at her bottom lip and looks at her phone, sighing at she places it back in the table and gets up to grab something to drink from the kitchen.

She knew it was too good to be true when Jade agreed to help her. She should've known it was just a joke to the other girl. Now she was left with no one to help her and going to bomb that audition.

A frown forms on Tori's face as she pours herself some pink lemonade, putting the jug back in the fridge before heading back to the couch. She might as well see if there is anything on TV.

"Let's get this over with." Jade says as she barges in the front door, scaring Tori and causing her to spill her drink all over herself.

"Jade!" Tori shrieks as Jade looks at her, both amused and annoyed. "Oh, great." Tori grumbles, pulling her damp shirt from sticking to her stomach. She pouts and Jade groans.

"I don't have all night, Vega."

"You were supposed to be here two hours ago!" Tori scolds her, getting up from the couch, checking to see if she spilt the drink on the furniture or floor. "It's not my fault you decided to show up so late." She blows her bangs from in front of her face and fixes her glasses, "I know you're doing this for your own benefit but you could at least pretend you're doing it to actually help me."

She looks at Jade and swallows at her burning gaze.

"Are you finished because I want to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Uh, yeah." Tori nods, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "No one's home so we can just stay down here."

"I'm not sure you-" Jade begins with a smirk, getting cut off when the door slams open and an angry Trina storms inside. "Fantastic."

"Trina," Tori begins.

"Don't!" Trina snaps, pointing at her sister, "Just get me some juice and a plate of mom's casserole." She orders, dropping her heels next to the couch before dropping down and letting out a heavy breath.

"God, you're annoying." Jade states and Trina quickly looks back at her with wide eyes before they narrow into a glare.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here for you." Jade smirks.

"What?" Trina squeaks, shrinking in her spot. Tori rolls her eyes and puts her hand on Jade's shoulder, gently pushing her towards the stairs.

"She's helping me with something." Tori says, following Jade up the stairs.

"Tori! My food!"

"Get it yourself!"

* * *

"She's so annoying." Tori grumbles as she closes her bedroom door.

Jade lifts a brow in agreement before looking around the room with a shake of her head, "You're such a girl, Vega."

Tori walks over to her dresser to change her shirt and pauses at Jade's comment, frowning in confusion as she grabs a tank top to change into, "Uh, thanks?"

"That wasn't a compliment." Jade chuckles, looking back at the tan girl. She watches subtly as Tori closes her drawer and smirks while turning around to walk up to her.

"It wasn't much of an insult either." Tori says quietly, her hands grabbing the hem of her soiled shirt, and tenses when she feels Jade standing behind her. "Um…"

Jade chuckles huskily and shivers run down Tori's spine; gasping when Jade's hands rest lightly on her shoulders, "Let's get this over with shall we?" she whispers, running her hands down Tori's arms until her hands reach her elbows.

"W-what?" Tori asks, closing her eyes as she scolds herself. Jade turns her around and Tori opens her eyes, swallowing at the proximity of their faces. She can't help but glance down at Jade's lips and holds back a whimper when Jade seductively wets her bottom lip with a small smirk. "I uh…" she breathes, wetting her own lips before shaking her head and backing up, "What…what's happening?" she gets out, crossing her arms over her stomach.

Jade rolls her eyes and puts hers hands on her hips, "You want my help, that's what you're getting."

"Well yeah but I just need to-"

"What you need," Jade cuts her off firmly, "Is to relax." Tori takes a deep breath as Jade moves closer to her once again, and gulps unsurely, "Intimate scenes are about being close." She began, taking Tori's hands into her own before running her hands up the girls forearms, "Seductive." She breathes, gently dragging her nails back down Tori's arms, sending shivers over her body as Jade grins in satisfaction, "And vulnerable." She whispers.

Tori nods, her hear beating against her chest as she urges herself to relax under Jade's touch.

"It's not about talking." Jade continues, "It's all about expressing your feelings through your actions; and with your eyes." Jade blinks and looks into Tori's eyes, taking her breath away by their intensity. "The only way I can help you with this, isn't through telling you about it." She says, looking between Tori's brown eyes, "It's by showing you."

Tori's lips part and she nods slowly, hypnotised by the beauty in front of her.

Jade smirks faintly, cupping Tori's cheek gently with her one hands as the other moves to fiddle with the hem of Tori's damp shirt, "Understand?"

"Y-yeah." Tori breathes, leaning into Jade's touch.

"Now, I'm assuming your character is the submissive partner?"

Again, Tori nods, fluttering her eyes closed as Jade brushes her thumb lightly over Tori's bottom lip.

"Okay." She says softly before taking her hand back and using both to remove Tori's shirt. Tori assists in lifting her arms, and runs a shaky hand through her hair as she looks at Jade shyly, biting her lip.

Jade shakes her head in faint amusement and carefully removes Tori's glasses, putting them on her dresser before swiftly removing her leather jacket.

Tori's eyes follow the movement and she restrains from getting rid of the jacket herself, taking a quiet breath as she reminds herself to stay calm and follow Jade's lead. This wasn't real, it was just Jade helping her get ready for the audition. But she couldn't help wanting to reach out and touch the other girl as gently as she had her.

Maybe Andre was right and the only reason she thought Jade would be able to help her was because of her feelings for the other girl. Tori frowns.

"Tori,"

Brown eyes quickly lift to meet blue-green at the soft call of her name and Jade tilts her head in question.

"Sorry." Tori shakes her head. Jade furrows her brows, only for a second, before she's leading Tori to her bed and gently pushing her down so she'll sit. Tori watches with wide eyes as Jade standing in front of her and lifts her shirt over her head in a painfully slow manner. "Oh my god," Tori breathes silently, running her eyes over the toned stomach and faint outline of abs, moving up to the bodacious breasts being held by a black lace bra.

Jade watches with a faint twitch of her lips as Tori's eyes roam her body, and can't help but smile with fond amusement as her eyes latch onto her chest while she subtly starts to remove her tight jeans.

Tori wet her lips and glances up at Jade's eyes, seeing them gleam knowingly, before she finally notices Jade removing her pants. She takes a heavy breath and watches long, toned, pale legs step out of the jeans before Jade is crouched in front of her and reaching for Tori's shorts. She holds her breath as Jade slides them down her legs and thanks every higher power that she shaved this morning.

"Okay," Tori squeaks as Jade straddles her laps, her face in line with Jade's large chest.

Jade pulls her head back while lightly holing the sides of Tori's neck, and laughs, smiling at her, "This may be why those casting directors thought you weren't right for the part." Tori looks up and can only smile because of the one plastered across Jade's face. "If you want this to work, you're going to have to do something." Jade says seriously, but with the twinkle in her eye.

Tori opens her mouth, searching for something to say; her fingers twitching against her comforter of her bed.

"Give me your hands." Jade instructs and Tori hesitantly lifts them, placing them lightly in Jade's awaiting hands. She tenses as soon as her fingers touch Jade's skin, and stares at Jade nervously as she forces Tori's palms against her stomach. "You can't just sit here like a statue, Vega." Jade says, "I'm not doing anything until you move."

"I…" Tori begins but stops and swallows, looking at her hands and where they're placed; Jade's hands flat over top. She glances up at the other girl's face before her hands again, and slowly running her right up higher on Jade's stomach.

Jade nods encouragingly and watches Tori as her hands shyly explore her toned stomach.

Tori once again glances up at Jade for her approval and let out a nervous chuckle when the pale girl cracks a faint smile. She dares to let her hands run up Jade's sides until the tips of her fingers graze her bra before she removes her hands all together with burning cheeks.

"Good enough." Jade chuckles softly while gathering Tori's hair with her hands and pulling it over her right shoulder. "Try not to faint." She whispers while leaning in, placing a soft kiss to Tori's right shoulder.

Tori gasps and Jade smiles, tilting her head in order to kiss Tori's neck.

"J-Jade…" Tori breathes, letting her eyes close.

"God, Vega, you really are easy." Jade chuckles, resting her forehead on Tori's shoulder.

Tori smiles in embarrassment and let's Jade tilt her head with her hands and continue to pepper soft kisses over her shoulder and neck.

Jade parts her lips and presses longer kiss to Tori's jaw, letting it linger as she removes her hand from Tori's neck and seeks the Latina's out. She takes Tori's hand and places it on her own hips, sliding her hand over Tori's wrist, encouraging her to touch her.

Tori flutters her eyes open and tilts her head towards Jade's as she continues to kiss her, and hesitates a second before brushing her thumb over Jade's hip. She then places her other hand on Jade's hip and slowly run her hands up and down Jade's sides.

Jade sucks on her bottom lip, and her brows furrow when she feels a faint flip of her stomach. She ceases kissing Tori's neck area as said Vega gets comfortable with using her hands, and clenches her stomach muscles when Tori's hands trace over her stomach.

"Getting comfortable?" Jade asks quietly and Tori looks at her, her eyes lowering to her lips. Jade arches a brow and Tori swallows before she leans in a presses a kiss of her own to Jade's collar bone. Jade tenses and Tori pulls back a bit, licking her lips as she looks at Jade for her approval once again.

When Jade just stares at her, Tori nervously apologies and pulls her hands back.

"Stop apologising." Jade says firmly and Tori flinches, "If you want to do something, do it. This is about getting you comfortable and ready to do this in front of 30 other people while you film. You can't be nervous and unsure. You have to live in the moment. Make it believable." Jade tells her and when Tori nods, she pushes the young Vega girl onto her back. "Good," Jade sighs, running a hand through her hair, "Now it's your turn to take control."

"M-my turn?" Tori asks unsurely. Jade nods, and Tori just stares up at her. "Um…" she lifts her hands and lets them hover for a while, not sure what she should do, when Jade rolls her eyes and takes Tori's hands, lacing their fingers together while pinning them over Tori's head.

"You suck at this." Jade says, not able to help the smile. Tori blushes and Jade shakes her head faintly before leaning down and capturing Tori's lips with hers.

* * *

Tori melts into the kiss and responds eagerly, parting her lips to let Jade slip her tongue into her mouth. She whimpers at first contact and arches her back, trying to pull her hands free from Jade's grip in order to tangle her hands in her hair.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Jade West was kissing her, and they were partially naked, on her bed.

Tori moans into Jade's mouth and the girl pulls back an inch, breathing heavily as Tori flutters her eyes open. Jade stares down at her with confusion due to all the emotion she can see in Tori's eyes.

_Oh god_, Jade thinks in disbelief, pulling back as Tori gets her hands free and places them on either side of Jade's neck.

"Tori-" Jade starts, lifting her brows and widening her eyes when she's pulled into another, quite passionate, kiss. She hesitates and then slowly returns the kiss, her eyes closed tightly as she lets Tori take control.

It was perfectly clear, now, that this really meant something to the girl, and Jade didn't know how to handle that.

The only reason she actually agreed to help Tori was to, believe it or not, help her like she was asked. She wouldn't admit it but she did consider her one of her friends, more so now that Beck and her were completely done. But she still liked getting on the Latinas nerves and teasing her. That was a bonus that came with helping Tori tonight.

Now that she knew that Tori felt something towards her…she didn't know if she could continue with this. She'd be taking advantage of her and her feelings. Not to say that she couldn't be down with sleeping with the girl.

She wasn't _terrible_ to look at, and she had an amazing voice…and god, she hadn't had any since she was still dating Beck, and even then they hadn't had sex for months. God she was going on what, 6 months now?

Jade's lips slow against Tori's at the shocking realization that she has been celibate for 6 damn months!

Tori notices and leans back, licking her lips as she regards Jade nervously. She ruined it. Tori leans back on the bed and puts her hands over her face, cursing herself as Jade blinks and looks down at her.

She was having a mini debate with herself; stop anything from continuing, or see how far Tori wants go. _Ugh_, she thinks, _am I really considering this_? She looks down at Tori, her shoulders shaking slightly and her expression softens immediately when she realizes the girl is crying.

"Hey," Jade says softly, gently removing Tori's hands from her face. Tori refuses to look at her and Jade frowns, cupping her cheek as she wipes away a tear with her thumb. Tori stills and glances at Jade, her eyes glistening with tears. "Why are you crying?"

Tori shoots her an incredulous look, "I think you know why."

"…I might." She nods slowly. They're quiet for a while before Jade climbs off Tori and sits on the edge of the bed, "At least you got the vulnerable part down." She teases and Tori groans, roughly nudging her back with her knee. "Ow!" Jade snaps, swatting at Tori, now smiling faintly. "Don't be embarrassed, Vega, I'm quite the catch."

"You're such a bitch." Tori chuckles quietly, Jade smirking in victory.

"Hey, this innocent thing might work." Jade shrugs, facing Tori more, "Is your character a virgin?"

"Jade!"

"What?" She laughs, "If she is you'll play it perfectly!"

"I'm-" Tori stops and huffs, "I shouldn't have asked you. Beck would've been perfect."

"Beck." Jade scoffs, "He can only give you an actors point of view. I can give you both actor and director, but if you would rather go over this with someone you don't actually have feelings for then yeah, it might be easier." Jade says, getting up, suddenly angry.

Tori pushes herself up and watches Jade pick up her pants from the ground. She opens her mouth to say something when Jade spins around and points at her.

"Heads up, his hands aren't as soft as they look. And his idea of a soft kiss is sticking his tongue down your throat."

Tori blinks in surprise of Jade's sudden attitude, and her stomach flips hopefully as she smiles faintly.

"Are you…jealous?" Tori asks slowly and Jade stops and looks back at her in shock.

"Why would I be jealous? I broke up with him."

"I meant…of him."

"Seriously?" Jade asks with a short laugh, "Vega, you like me, not the other way around."

Tori shifts and glances away and to Jade as she steps into her jeans. She chews uncertainly at her lip before moving over to Jade and stopping her from getting dressed.

Jade clenches her jaw and freezes when Tori cups her cheeks gently, and runs her thumbs over Jade's jawline.

"Relax." Tori whispers and Jade furrows her brows as Tori leans in and kisses her.

* * *

Tori kisses her softly, running her hand down to her shoulder as Jade's hold on her jeans loosens until they fall back to the ground.

She doesn't know why she got upset over the idea of Beck helping Tori instead of her, but she did, and now Tori was kissing her and she felt herself melting against her.

There was one thing for sure; Tori was a much better kisser than Beck ever will be. She had decided that it was better if she left rather than continue with Tori, knowing she'd hurt the girl even more than she had in the past years if she went further with her for her own benefit; but Tori was the one to initiate this when she was given an out. And it had been 6 months of not even a make out session; a girl can only go so long. _Fuck it_, Jade thinks. She'll just let Tori control what happens.

Jade's eyes flutters closed and her hands move to grab Tori's hips while the Vega drapes her arms over Jade's shoulders.

It's then Tori who leads Jade back to the bed and climbs onto her lap.

Jade was never a bottom, not with Beck, not with anyone, and yet having Tori on top was turning out to be an incredible turn on.

Tori slips her tongue into Jade's mouth and smiles when Jade moans and runs her hands over Tori's thighs.

She didn't think Jade would let her take control, even though before she had instructed her too, but here they were, Jade following Tori's lead as Tori lay her back. Her tummy flips with excitement as she makes a bold decision and unclips her bra, staring Jade in the eye as the pale girl's lips part in shock.

The bra slips away from her chest and Tori looks at Jade nervously and shyly as Jade opens and closes her mouth.

"What just happened?" Jade asks through a whisper, lifting her gaze from Tori's breasts.

Tori rolls her eyes fondly and leans down, pressing a kiss to Jade's cheek.

Jade opens her eyes slowly and swallows, her heart pounding as she takes a glance at a topless Tori. And holy Jesus, she was beautiful. "I uh…this isn't…" Jade struggles, shaking her head, "I thought you weren't going to be-"

"We're not." Tori says, brushing her thumb over Jade's bottom lip, "But, with you…"

"Tori," Jade sighs, sitting up. Tori leans back and crosses her arms over her chest; embarrassed. "Listen, I haven't done this with anyone since Beck, and we hadn't been together for months before we broke up."" She admits, "If I was in this position with someone else I might've considered going further but,"

Tori shakes her head at Jade in disbelief and climbs off the girl, grabbing her bra and slipping it back on, holding back the tears ready to slip from her glistening eyes.

"Wait, I don't mean it like that!" Jade says quickly, grabbing Tori's hand and pulling her back to the bed. Tori yanks her hand free and tucks her hair behind her ear, avoiding Jade's gaze. "It's not that you're not attractive or anything I just…sex was just sex for me. Even with Beck it was never fireworks and rainbows, which you'd think it would be seeing as he was my boyfriend for so long and I loved him. But it wasn't anything special for me." Jade sighs quietly, "So for me to continue with this…" she motions around the room and Tori glances at her, "It wouldn't be fair considering your feelings." She says softly, tilting her head as she tries to catch Tori's eye. "I would only be agreeing to this for my own pleasure and I couldn't do that to you."

"I thought we weren't friends." Tori mumbles, "That you don't like me."

"I just say that, obviously we're friends." Jade rolls her eyes with a faint grin, "And I do like you, just…not like that." She adds hesitantly.

A tear falls from Tori's eye and Jade instantly feels guilty, hanging her head as she fidgets with her hands.

"I came here to actually help you like you asked. Underwear stayed on and kissing was the furthest we went. I didn't know you liked me until you kissed me, if I did I don't think I would've agreed to this; believe it or not I don't want to hurt you."

Tori nods slowly and gives Jade a small smile before getting up.

"It's late." She says and Jade lifts her head and nods. "Thanks for helping me." Tori sighs, running a hand through her hair as Jade quickly dresses.

Jade looks up as she zips her jeans and smiles faintly, "Honestly, Vega, you have the potential to snag the part." She says, grabbing her jacket as she opens Tori's door. Tori leads her down the stairs after slipping her clothes back on, and thankfully Trina is passed out on the couch.

"You're saying that."

"You did pretty good tonight." Jade shrugs, opening the front door, "You were vulnerable, expressed yourself with your eyes quite well,"

Tori rolls her eyes and Jade smiles.

"And when you took control you were…pretty hot." Jade breathes with a smirk, catching Tori off guard. She blushes at Jade's compliment and the pale girl chuckles.

"Well…" Tori begins, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looks at the ground, "Thanks." She finishes, looking up at Jade. Jade nods one last time before turning and Tori grabs her arm while stepping forwards and turns her around.

Jade gasps in surprise before letting her eyes flutter closed and Tori pulls her hand from Jade's cheek, stepping back from the kiss. She licks her lips and gives Jade a sweet and bashful smile as she steps back into the house, closing the door softly.

Jade stand on the porch with furrowed brows and glances around before touching her lips, dropping her hand as her brows lift.

"Shit…" she breathes in realization, looking back at the door. She might actually return Vega's feelings after all.

* * *

**END**


End file.
